The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, designated varietally as "Olympia", and more particularly to such a nectarine tree which produces fruit which ripens for harvesting from September 2 to September 23, approximately seven days after the Red Jim Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,518); and which is further distinguished as to novelty by producing fruit whose flesh is firm; the skin of which has a brilliant red and glossy color; and which further produces spherical fruit of substantially uniform size, fruit which exhibit excellent holding quality on the tree and noteworthy storage characteristics after harvest, particularly if under refrigeration.
In a continuing effort to upgrade the quality of his fruit, the applicant is constantly on the alert to locate any new varieties that may appear as chance seedlings in his orchard. In these labors the applicant, in 1981, discovered an open-pollinated seedling which originated from a Royal Giant Nectarine Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,107), within the cultivated area of his commercial orchard located at 9284 South Rio Vista Avenue, Reedley, Calif., in the County of Fresno.